


Сага о голодных казахах

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Юра очень переживает, когда Отабек забывает поесть.





	Сага о голодных казахах

— А-а-а! Класс! Бек, скажи, охуенно! — встрепанный Юра спрыгнул с подножки аттракциона и обернулся на друга.

— Охуенно, — механически повторил за ним Отабек и осторожно взялся рукой за ограждение, бледнея.

— Бля. Бек! — Юра запрыгнул обратно и попытался заглянуть в лицо, скрытое неуложенной челкой. — Плохо, что ли? Уболтало?

Отабек сдержанно кивнул.

— Бля-а-а, — сочувственно протянул Юра и рассеянно оглянулся по сторонам в поисках помощи: чё делать-то надо в таких случаях? Бежать за таблетками? Его самого никогда не укачивало: натренированный с раннего детства вестибулярный аппарат беспрекословно переносил любой вид транспорта и любую болтанку, очевидно, считая, что после комбинированных вращений бояться уже нечего.

— Бек, ты ж такие вращения в программе фигачишь. И сдался американским горкам?

— Это другое, Юр, — ответил Отабек, почти не разжимая губ.

Юра понимающе кивнул, ещё раз огляделся в поисках идей, но вместо идеи в голову пришло осознание.

— Так мы ж уже катались, и все нормально было. Бе-е-ек, — Юра подобрался ближе и подозрительно глянул на друга. — Выкладывай. Ты болеешь, что ли?

Отабек только медленно мотнул головой вправо, потом влево. И в этот же момент Юра расслышал отчетливое «уууурррбррррр».

— Ты опять не жравши, что ли?! Блядь, Бек, ну кто так делает!

— Некогда было, Юр. Проспал на тренировку же, — Отабек поднял бледное лицо и осторожно отпустил ограждение.

— Хуеспал! — воинственно парировал Юра. — А после тренировки не мог сказать? Зашли бы куда-нибудь, пожрали.

— Зачем, Юр? Времени бы столько потеряли. У нас и так только пара часов была на покататься. Ты же хотел успеть в Остров. Пойдем, — Отабек едва заметно улыбнулся, одернул куртку и выпрямился, глядя на Юру. Бледность постепенно сходила с лица, но Юре теперь упорно мерещились круги под глазами и обострившиеся скулы, хотя, конечно, за сутки без еды Алтын не мог отощать.

— Жопошник, — вынес приговор Юра. — Жук казахский. Нет уж, нахуй аттракционы, пошли жрать. Я тебя на себе до дому не поволоку, ты пиздец тяжелый коняра.

— Юр, да это нева…

— Пошли, я сказал! — Юра схватил Отабека за рукав и решительно потащил его в сторону ближайших лотков с закусками.

В лотках оказались сплошные булки, сэндвичи, сосиски, жареные в жиру картофельные дольки и сладкая вата. От такого перекуса после почти суток голодания недолго оказаться в ближайшей больнице с острым гастритом, не говоря уже о том, что за питание фастфудом тренер тоже не похвалит. Ни Отабека, ни самого Юру. Последний сдаваться был не намерен. Чуть ли не в спину вытолкал друга из парка развлечений и повез к дому и ближайшему к нему продуктовому, вспомнив, что холодильник тоже был почти пустой, а значит, не позавтракал Отабек не только из-за будильника. Между собственной тренировкой, уборкой срача в квартире и поездкой за Отабеком в аэропорт Юра совсем забыл о том, что гостя нужно будет кормить чем-то помимо заказанных на вечер роллов. Сам он, если вот так забывал закупиться в дом, обычно выходил пораньше и перекусывал в столовке неподалеку от стадиона. Но Отабек об этой столовке знать не мог. Да и времени у него вряд ли с утра хватило. У Юры сегодня был «восстановительный выходной», и он бессовестно трепался с Алтыном до поздней ночи, совсем забыв о том, что у гостя-то тренировку никто не отменял. Даже если он в межсезонье приехал погостить в Петербург — физподготовкой Отабек мог и должен был заниматься и здесь.

От осознания собственной причастности к хреновому состоянию друга решительность Юры только окрепла, и после короткого, но богатого набега на продуктовый он с присущей ему бескомпромиссностью взялся за готовку, не слушая возражений гостя. Усадил Отабека за комп в комнате, чтобы не лез под руку со своими «Юр, да не надо, все в порядке, можем что-нибудь заказать или сходить куда-нибудь, тебе не обязательно…», и принялся яростно крошить овощи и мясо. Опомнился только когда засыпал мешанину белков и витаминов сыром и засунул все в духовку. Подумал, что можно было соорудить что-нибудь попроще и побыстрее, но зато будет вкусно. Можно считать почти извинением за продолбанный по его вине завтрак. Вымыл посуду, наскоро раскидал ее по местам и вернулся в комнату.

Отабек рассеянно пролистывал ленту фейсбука, похоже, даже не вчитываясь в сообщения. Мелькали фото мотоциклов, обложки музыкальных альбомов, реклама каких-то программ, обзоры музыкальных инструментов, ну, и спортивные новости, конечно. Юра сам в половине случаев не вчитывался в эти сборники сплетен и запаздывающие результаты соревнований, но отписаться руки не доходили.

— Все. Ща будет готово, — объявил Юра, и когда Отабек так же рассеянно кивнул, явно впав в интернетный транс, громко проскандировал: — Позор голодающим братьям ближнего востока!

— Позор, позор, — спокойно отозвался Отабек, отрываясь от экрана и глядя на Юру с легкой улыбкой.

— Чё ты соглашаешься-то? Я про тебя вообще-то! — Юра схватил с дивана подушку и кинул в сидящего за компьютером друга. — Ещё и молчал ведь, жопошник.

— Знаю, что про меня. Я просто не спорю, — глаза улыбались мягко. Отабек поймал подушку, с присущей ему основательностью утвердил ее у себя на колене и тепло посмотрел Юре в глаза.

Юра завесился волосами и фыркнул: ржет тут ещё. Но на душе стало неожиданно хорошо. Он даже забыл, какое ещё собирался выдвинуть обвинение.

От необходимости вспоминать спас сигнал таймера в духовке.

— Ладно, пошли. Буду тебя кормить. Так хоть точно буду знать, что ты жрал, — и первым двинулся в сторону кухни. На полпути обернулся на мягко ступающего следом Отабека и грозно добавил, тыкая в него пальцем: — Весь отпуск кормить буду, понял? А то ходят тут всякие понаехавшие и голодают. Скажут мне потом — уморил голодом героя Казахстана и нелегально устранил соперника…

Отвернулся обратно и услышал за спиной теплое: «спасибо, Юр». Уши немедленно вспыхнули. Блядь, почему он так делает. Спасибо, Юр, не надо, Юр, все в порядке, Юр, Юра, ты такой заботливый. И хочется улыбаться от этого как идиот потом. Блин.

На кухне Юра, чуть не обжегшись, широким жестом вынул из духовки овощи и мясо, водрузил их на подставку и грохнул по столу тарелкой. Тщательно завешиваясь волосами, чтобы Отабек не видел дебильной улыбки и красных ушей. Да что ж такое-то.

Достал вилку и нож, брякнул ими рядом с тарелкой.

— Юр, а ты не будешь?

Блядь. Да, точно. Юра рванулся к шкафу за второй тарелкой, сразу же схватил приборы и на себя тоже. Кинулся обратно к столу, намереваясь утвердить там добычу, но не дошел ровно шаг. Вилка выскользнула из руки, нож полетел следом, чудом не воткнулся в ногу отскочившему Юре, и кухню заполонил поток крепких ругательств. Юра быстро брякнул тарелкой по столу и кинулся поднимать упавшее. Отабек кинулся следом. В точке падения вилки столкнулись лбами, Юра крепко зажмурился и замер, боясь сделать вдох. Застывший в миллиметрах от него Отабек дышал почти ему в щеку.

Юра скосил глаза. Наткнулся на теплый карий взгляд, опустил глаза ниже., Зацепился за обветренные губы. Сглотнул. Увидел, как кадык Отабека дернулся тоже. В голову пришла дикая мысль, легче от которой не стало. Глаза отводить не хотелось, молчание затягивалось, а просто схватить вилку и распрямиться Юра почему-то не хотел. Ситуация напоминала ему сцену из дешевой романтической комедии.

— Юр.

Юра моргнул. Уши запылали с новой силой. Бля, бля, бля.

— Целоваться будем или нет?

Юра моргнул ещё раз, не веря своим ушам. Сердце пропустило два удара. В груди что-то сжалось и пустило по мышцам электрический ток.

— Блядь, — шепотом выдохнул он и скорым поездом снес Отабека на пол, вжимаясь в него губами. — Будем, конечно.


End file.
